


dancing in reverse

by Cloudnine101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Domestic, Dreams, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel: for the three sentence fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing in reverse

In Dean's dream, Castiel wears baseball caps, and long-sleeved jackets, and brushes his teeth in the mornings, and goes to bed at night. They walk, side by side; through parks and down alleyways, shoulders barely brushing, hands slick with motor oil, and not sweat or blood or bruises - and when Dean kisses, forcing their mouths together, Castiel moans beneath his lips.

Afterwards, they lie together, bodies curling; Dean goes behind, palms resting on Castiel's bare torso, perfectly flat, fingers skimming over the nooks and crannies and imperfections - and in the morning, when he wakes, blinking in the pale daylight, warm breath lingering on his cheeks, listening to the fading flutter of wings, he cannot help but wonder.


End file.
